


Lazy Saturday Afternoon

by SmutUpAndWank



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Peeing anywhere but the toilet, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutUpAndWank/pseuds/SmutUpAndWank
Summary: Yuki is spending the weekend playing video games with Machi, but he was not prepared her way of living.





	1. Stay Hydrated

Yuki had come for the weekend and was staying at  Machis , she’s even cleaned up for him...well, to her best  ability . 

“So, umm, what shall we do?” Yuki asked, “It’s hot, but I heard on the radio we’re due one of those summer storms...sorry” he cringed, she told him about  apologising for things he can’t control. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it” Machi said, “We can just stay here and hang out, I got a new video game, wanna try it out?”

“Yeah alright” Yuki sighed. Truth be told, he was nervous, the couple had never spent a whole weekend together and he’d never even stayed at her place longer than a day, he had seen glimpses of how she lived but had no idea what her what he was in for. He felt awkward and shy as he sat on her couch, like it was a first date or something. Suddenly Machi dropped a large 20pack of bottled waters on the coffee table. 

“Whoa! What are they for”, Yuki  asked.

“It’s hot, I don’t want us getting dehydrated, and if you need to pee, go now, there will be no stopping once we start this thing” Machi explained as she started the game. Yuki blinked in surprise, he’d never seen her so into something before, it was  kinda hot...

“You all set?” Machi asked. Yuki was not all set, he was getting more than a little aroused seeing her get all excited about the game, then watching her ass as she bent over to put the disk in, he turned away and tried to calm himself. 

“Umm, I think so” He said, turning back to look at her, just in time to see her undo the final button of her shirt, exposing her tight white tank top underneath. “Oh my...what, um, what are you doing”

“It’s going to get hot; you’ll want to do the same” She explained as she tossed the shirt to the floor, making Yuki wince slightly. Yuki was about to reply when Machi began unbuttoning her jeans and rolling them down her legs. His mind went blank as watched her undress. She stood before him in her tank top and little pink panties, arms folded, brows furrowed. “You’re not going to join me”

“Um...no thank you” Yuki gasped; his mouth dry. there was no way he could take he his pants off now. He nervously took a sip of water. That was his first of many mistakes. Machi flopped down next to him, and pressed start. 


	2. No Turning Back Now

“Alright round five, is that high?” Yuki asked

“...There's one hundred levels” Machi sighed

“Ah ok, one hundred...” Yuki felt a slight twinge in his bladder, he should have gone to the bathroom when Machi said. He took another gulp of his water, it was so hot and he was so thirsty, he couldn’t not drink. He felt Machi eyeing him up, she was  gonna be mad if he asked for a bathroom break, he just knew it. He was just fine as long as he didn’t think about and focused on the game. It was working, before he knew it, time was flying by and he hadn’t thought about his bladder at all. 

“Ok, round 10, no breaks now, we can’t restart” Machi said, a look of determination on her face. 

“We could have had a break before?” Yuki asked, he tried to sound casual but there was still a sense of bitterness in his voice. Somehow discovering he could have peed made him need to pee 1000 times more. He watched Machi as she grabbed a bottle, popped it open with her teeth and downed it in one. It dripped out of the corner of her mouth and landed on her tank top, darkening it as it bled into the fabric. She crushed the empty bottle and threw it across the room, where it missed the bin. Normally the sight of the water dripping from his girlfriend's mouth, soaking her breasts, would have had Yuki at full mast, but here all he could do was watch how the water ran and the way the soft material absorbed it. God, he needed to pee. 

“You ok?” Machi asked. Yuki snapped back to attention, had been staring, was it obvious he needed to go. Stupidly he decided to copy her and guzzle the rest of his bottle and throw it at the bin, it went in. 

“Better than you” He grinned. Machi rolled her eyes she was about to ask him something when they heard a spluttering and whirring noise, then suddenly silence. “what was that?”

“Urgh”, Machi groaned, “The AC unit’s busted”

“Busted! But it’s like 85 degrees out!” Yuki cried!

“It's ok” Machi reassured him “We have water, the windows are open and you could always take something off” Yuki blushed deeply. His jeans were heavy and digging in to his bladder, he would love to take them off. 

“Are you sure?” He asked

“Yes!” She smiled, “But be quick ok”. Yuki quickly stood up and fumbled with his belt. God it felt good to take it off. Then his fly, Christ, he had to bite his tongue so he didn't moan as he released the pressure from his bloated bladder. He yanked his trouser off and then settled in next to Machi, it wasn’t perfect but it was  gonna be easier to hold himself now. Then he heard a drop of rain on the window, then another, and another until they were in the middle of a  huge downpour.

This was  gonna be a lot harder than he thought. 


	3. Water Torture

The rain poured down, loud and angry. Yuki could hear it splashing on the window pane and gushing down the drain pipes. It was like some evil torture as he was  reminded of how badly he needed to pee with every single rain drop. 

“Wow, the rains really coming down the isn’t it” Machi marvelled

“Yeah, it really is” Yuki agreed through gritted teeth. “You know you should really talk to your Land Lord about that leaky drain pipe” The drain pipe was driving him crazy, water poured out of it and hit the window pane in such a way that it sounded exactly like the one thing he did not want to be thinking about right now. 

“Yeah I know” Machi sighed. “It kinda makes me need to pee”

“Oh really” Yuki asked, he tried to be subtle, maybe he could make her think ending the game is her idea. “Hey, if you need to go then we can just end the game, I won’t mind”

“Don’t be silly” She laughed “We can’t end the game, why do you need to go is that it? coz if you do you can ju-”

“No, I don’t need to go” Yuki lied, “I’m fine. Machi watched her boyfriend as he lied, she could see him crossing legs so he could squeeze his dick with his thighs. 

“Yuki” she said, “I can see you fidgeting, it’s ok”

“It’s coz of the heat, I can’t get comfy” Yuki protested,  near tears as he did. He was getting more and more and flustered. He was dying to pee; he had never needed to pee more in his entire life. Just then a bead of sweat ran down the back of his neck tickling him. He felt a spurt of pee shoot out and quickly squeezed his thighs together to stop himself. Oh god, he was about to lose it. Why couldn’t he just tell her he needed to go, why was that so embarrassing. Another spurt, this one was longer, only by a fraction of a second, but to Yuki it felt like forever. He now had a dark spot on his bright blue boxers that was around the size of a penny. The warm wet patch slowly going cold against his dick was almost too much, any second now his bladder was going to just give up on him. 

Then he heard something, a faint hissing at first and a slow trickle. Oh god, it was water hitting the ground, no pee hitting the ground, the hissing got lounder and the smell of pee filled his nostrils. No way, no way was he peeing he hadn’t even noticed, he had just lost any control he had left of his body, except. He was dry? He looked down, he was dry, he wasn’t peeing at all. He looked around in confusion trying to find the source of the sound, but when he looked over at Machi, he nearly lost it from the  shock . 


	4. What a Sight

Yuki stared at his girlfriend in utter disbelief as pissed all down her couch. She never once took her eyes of the screen, and continued to play like nothing was happening. Her feet were up on the couch, her legs spread wide, she had moved her panties to one side so that her pussy was exposed and was just letting go like nothing was happening. Yuki watched as her pee ran down the leather sofa forming a puddle on the floor. He thought he heard her say something about him not focusing on the game but he wasn’t listing, he was obsessed with the way she could just pee like that. Her pee started coming out faster, the hissing got louder and louder. It arched slight no longer running downing the down the sofa but hitting the floor imminently, her powerful stream creating an almighty thunder, that could rival that of the real thunder storm they were in. She sprayed the edge of the coffee table and Yuki watched as the droplets of pee fell into the puddle below. Her stream started to slow and trickle  until there was nothing left.

“Wow” Yuki sighed, he was surprised, he usually hated mess, of any kind. He was grossed out by his own pee let alone anyone else's. But this was different somehow.

“What!” Machi said defensively. “I had to go ok, and I couldn’t pause the game, it’s just how I get through long sessions like this, ok”

“You’ve done this before?!”

“Um, yeah, lots of times” 

“Why not a bottle? Or a cup?” He asked

“Well, I used to do that but they're so hard to open with one hand, and girls can’t aim and then one time I didn’t make it in time and well, I realised it was just easier this way” Machi was expecting a lecture, she knew it was risky doing that in front of him. He was such a neat freak, so squeamish. But what she got was a long pause. “Yuki, are you ok?”

Yuki was watching the screen, thinking. He needed to go so badly; he bit his lip. Could he? His hands were shaking as reached up his boxer leg and gently pulled out his dick. He relaxed and let it flow. 

Nothing happened. He didn’t get it he was  absolutely bursting he was sure any second now the damn would burst, but nothing. Stage fright. Yuki could cry, he needed to pee so much, he didn’t care, he was willing to piss on the floor like and animal, and yet nothing. 


	5. Game Over

Yuki felt his eyes prickle with tears. He just wanted to pee, that is all he ever wanted. His bladder throbbed and ached, begging for a release that wouldn’t come. He had been holding it for so long hurt. 

“Yuki, are you going to be ok?” Machi asked, her voice full of concern, she wasn’t even looking at the screen anymore. 

“I’m ok” Yuki sighed, he blinked back the tears, and smiled “Come on let's win this game” He settled back into the sofa, content with his pain. He pees he pees, if not then not. Unfortunately for Yuki, he did not. Every round of the game was torture, the pressure in bladder unbearable. Machi would offer to end the game, but Yuki always refused. He had made it his mission to finish the game. Through 47 rounds nothing, and then. 

“We did it” Machi said, “We won” 

“We won” Yuki asked 

“Yeah, the games over” 

As soon as Yuki heard those words, he felt it. His body just gave way and his prayers were answered. His piss trickled out of him, like someone slowly turning a tap on. He scrambled to rip his boxers off but they were already soaked. Naked and content, he lay back and let the piss pour out of him. He didn’t push, he didn’t need to, all he had to do was sit back and let his body do the rest. He was in ecstasy. He didn’t care if Machi saw or that he was wetting himself on his girlfriend's couch, it was bliss. It felt amazing too, he closed his eyes and threw his head back in relief. It was like his body had a mind of its own and he heard himself moaning from the intense pleasure. Machi watched her boyfriend as he enjoyed himself, she had never seen him in such absolute satisfaction. He let out another moan, and she felt herself getting wet for him. Yuki felt his dick start harden, but he carried on peeing, there was no stopping now. He gently pushed, it sent waves of bliss through his now rock-hard dick. He opened to eyes to watch himself pee. It was amazing to see himself not aiming, just letting his dick piss wherever it felt like, it was all over the sofa, him, the floor mixing in with Machi’s pee and making a glorious sound. Yuki panted he felt his pee start to slow down after what felt like hours. Even that felt good, he could feel dick pulsating as the pee came to a stop. And then, and thick rope of come shot out of the tip, hitting him on the chest. Yuki swore under his breath as the second and third rope followed. He turned to look at Machi who was also panting at her wet pussy dripped down her leg. 

“Well” she panted, “Clean up here then sho-” she was cut off as Yuki grabbed her face kissed her, hard. His dick began to stiffen again as he did so. 

“So” Yuki grinned, holding a bottle of water in one hand and his controller in the other, “Shall we play again” 

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a chapter in a bunch of random pee themed one shots I was doing but I forgot how much I loved these two :P (Don't worry, the one shots are still coming)


End file.
